freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Junyo
Junyo is almost entirely covered by a deep ocean that remains liquid across the planet's entire surface due to the young, hot Shikoku sun. While initially dismissed as infeasible for further development, the impending collapse of fisheries throughout Kusari in 630 AS motivated the government to begin terraforming the planet using recently discovered Alien Organisms in order to jump-start the nascent ecology. Within 50 years, the planetary environment had been sufficiently altered to begin wide-scale production of Luxury Foods under the administration of Samura, a company that refuses to concede the market to the competing Liberty firm of Synth Foods. Infocard *LOCATION: Shikoku system *OWNER: Samura Heavy Industries *DIAMETER: 5,280 km. *MASS: 3.89 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Water *TEMPERATURE: 4°C to 46°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 8.83 km/sec Ships Selling *Kusari J20P-21F Drone Freighter Commodities Buying *Alien Organisms - $1,300 *Construction Machinery - $520 Commodities Selling *Luxury Food - $1,040 *Oxygen - $10 *Water - $30 Guns For Sale *Scrambler 1 *Sunfury 1 *Disinfector 1 *Sunfrenzy 1 Turrets For Sale *Scrambler Turret 1 *Disinfector Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News SHIKOKU CRIME WAVE HITS WORKERS: JUNYO -- Many of Junyo's workers are threatening to leave the planetside seafood farms if something is not done about the ever increasing crime rates in Shikoku. The system is infamous for its prison and the foreigners' base at Deshima. A large percentage of the employees who work on Junyo are forced to live at Deshima because of the housing costs on the Junyo platforms and the lack of alternatives to the Bounty Hunter-owned base. "I don't like being worried every time my transport enters the Trade Lanes," quoted one fish farmer about his commute. JUNYO WORKERS FALL ILL: SHIKOKU -- Many of the employees working the fish farms of Junyo have been complaining of fatigue caused by an unidentified ailment. Samura doctors and scientists have been dispatched to investigate the strange illnesses that resulted in a record number of sick days in recent months. Those employees working in the Alien Organism processing decks have displayed the most serious symptoms. Officials at Samura's Shinjuku headquarters were unavailable for comment. Category:Planets Category:Kusari Systems Category:Bases